Conventional beverage dispensers can pour a beverage by combining a syrup, sweetener, and/or water. To create a finite variety of beverage selections different kinds of syrup can be offered. This typically results in being able to offer a finite number of branded and non-branded beverage selections. As an example, a single prior art dispenser using several different kinds of syrup might be able to offer limited choices of COCA-COLA™, DIET COCA-COLA™, SPRITE™, and a few other branded or non-branded beverage selections.
One problem with these types of conventional beverage dispensers is that only a limited number of drinks can be offered. As such, conventional beverage dispensers may be limited in being able to offer the consumer what they want. In this regard, consumers want a wider menu of beverage selections and the ability to customize their beverage. Research suggests that they want more beverage variations even for a traditional branded beverage. For example, offering COCA-COLA™, COCA-COLA™ with lime, CHERRY COCA-COLA™, VANILLA COCA-COLA™ and numerous other types of COCA-COLA™ beverage variations. Offering all the variations possible for a single drink brand such as COCA-COLA™ are impractical in conventional beverage dispensers in part because conventional beverage dispensers have limited capacity and selection capability. They may not offer the consumer what the consumer wants, that is, a complete variety of choices for all types of branded and non-branded beverages.